prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaf (Singer, AFL game)
Leaf (リーフ Rea Ferīche da Kosuta), more known by her full name in anime as Lea Felice da Costa (レア・フェリーチェ・ダ・コスタ Rea Ferīche da Kosuta), is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its "remake" sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In game version of A Flowery Life, she is one of 36 bachelorettes to court. LeaF works as Diego's assistant at the clinic. Although in anime stated LeaF is from Brazil where its football team has played in all World Cups - she, unfortunately, is not good at playing football (soccer). Contrary to popular belief, Diego and LeaF are not related, although the two share a bond through health. However, in game, LeaF has a secret hobby, she is a sports critic which the Player will find out in an event. Leaf might be clumsy at times, but always has a smile on her face, and is a very happy individual. She cares about all of her patients, and will offer advice when he feels it is necessary. She looks up to Dr. Diego as much as she does her parents. She is best friends with Sonata, and rarely acts mean to her. They even share the same hair color, skin, and eye colors! No matter which version one is playing on, she often calls Sonata as Sonachan. 'Schedule' Leaf lives and works at the Clinic with her assistant Diego. She rarely ventures far from it. During the day, she can be found walking around town. On Thursdays, her day off, LeaF can be seen in Starland City to visit Sonata while she is at home. If the weather is bad she will always stay inside the Clinic. If the player marries Leaf, she will move her belongings into player's house. She will continue to work every regular days. On regular evenings, she visits Sonata's Shop at Mall of Bayern. On Thursdays, she will still go Sonata's House to play see her. On days with bad weather she will not leave at all. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *The Restaurant *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leaf has 10,000 HP or more Leaf tells you that she often comes to the Restaurant to learn his secret recipes. On her days off, she will cook special meals for Dr. Diego. Leaf says that she is a pretty good cook! Choice 1: Cooking is fun. (+3000 HP) She is glad to hear that you think the same way. Leaf invites you to have a meal with her some day. She'll use all of her skills to make you a feast. Leaf didn't realise how fast time went by. Reward: Crepe Choice 2: Cooking is boring. (-1000 HP) Leaf doesn't agree with your opinion and finds it to be a shame that you don't like the art of cooking. She shrugs it off though, and leaves to take care of other things she needs to do. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Baumgarten to Starland City *11:00 to 14:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leaf has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Leaf's 1-Symbol Event We are talking underneath the tree when Leaf abruptly stops. She was suppose to return a borrowed book to Primrose Private Academy today and had totally forgotten about it! You volunteer to go with her to return the book. At School, Leaf returns the book to Ulrich and then catches up to you. She noticed that you were browsing through the books and asks if one has found a book to borrow. Choice 1: Borrow activity book. (-3000 HP) Leaf is sad that you'd check out a book on becoming your own trainer instead of relying on her and Dr. Diego for help. She admits that being able to care for one's health is important but hopes that you will have more faith in them. Choice 2: Borrow cookbook. (+2000 HP) Leaf has checked out that book too. The detailed photos and recipe instructions are very easy to follow! All this talk about food has made her hungry. Leaf thanks the player for their company and heads back to General Clinic. 3-Symbol Event *Rio General Clinic (Leaf's room) *20:00 to 22:00 *Sunday or Monday *Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy weather *Leaf has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Leaf's 2-Symbol Event Leaf shows you the medical books she has to read because Leaf is the nurse. There is a lot of information he doesn't know and has to study. At first, he couldn't understand the books, but he learned how to read them when he studied medicine in the city a long time ago. When she was younger, she doodled in her mother's medical books, which made her mother angry. In fact, most of these books on the shelf belong to her mom. Leaf's mom became a doctor to help her dad, who has been sickly since she was young. Leaf thinks it is a little romantic. She has respected her mother since childhood and plans to be as great doctor like his mother, but he hasn't been able to do it. The other day she made a mistake with her work, and now Leaf doubts if she can do it. Choice 1: Everyone makes mistakes. (-3000 HP) Well that true, but a doctor has a person's life in his hands. Small mistakes can be the difference between life and death. Mistakes are not acceptable. She apologises for talking to you for so long. Choice 2: Hard work will pay off. (+3000 HP) You right. Her father has said the same thing, and made a lot of mistakes when he was an apprentice doctor. If Leaf keeps trying, she can overcome the mistakes. She doesn't have time to feel depressed! Leaf is determined to study and make more of an effort. She thanks the player for helping him and hopes that he can return the favour sometime. 4-Symbol Event *Walk from Baumgarten to Starland City *15:00 to 18:00 *Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leaf has 40,000 HP or more *Diego has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) or more *You already seen Leaf's 3-Symbol Event *Your Energy Hearts at two heart or less At the rest spot, Leaf notices that something seems to be bothering you. The player wasn'y responding when Leaf was talking to them and so she became worried. Even your face looks pale. He hopes that the idol training isn't making you fatigued, but he requests that you let him know if one;s health becomes bad. Even if the player thinks they are oke, it could be unhealthy. Leaf wants you to go home but take one's time doing so. He starts to leave but stops right as you pass out. Leaf takes you to the Clinic. Dr. Diego concludes that you were just tired and will be oke after some rest. He has to check on other patients, but instructs Leaf to look after you. After the doctor leaves, you wake up and hop out of bed. Leaf fears than tells you to stop and that one needs to rest. You definitely not fine! Choice 1: Sorry to make you worry. (+5000 HP) Leaf was worried. You always have been there to support her, so she wants to be useful to one. Leaf just an apprentice, but if there is anything that she can do for you, please call on her! Leaf will do all in her power to aid the player. She blushes and tries to tell you something, but ends up just saying that we're really good friends. Choice 2: No need to get upset! (-4000 HP) Don't you know why she's angry? Leaf apologises for his outburst. She wants you to be a little more careful about one's health. If the player cannot trust him, then he will ask Dr. Diego to take care of you instead. Leaf sadly leaves the room. Diego then returns and asks why you thought he was angry at one, as it is not possible for Leaf to get angry. He was just very worried about the player. Doctor Diego wants you to depend on him more than just because she's a doctor. If the player needs anything, he asks that one gives him a call. Date Event *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Leaf has 45,000 HP (4.5 Periwinkle indicator) or more *You already seen 4 of Leaf's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Leaf As the player wakes up in morning, Leaf was hoping that they would have a date with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask them to meet her in Engelstein Fields at 16:00. If the player rejects, they will lose Symbol Indicator Points with her. When the player arrives, the player and Leaf will sit down to watch the following stream. Leaf will ask if they like the greenery nature, so choose the positive answer to earn points with Leaf! At the end of evening, she will thank for the time you've spent with him, and hopes we can do it again sometime. 'Marriage and Children' Before marrying Leaf, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with her. Buy the Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern 2nd floor, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Alen act active, energetic, and somewhat playful. They will have light black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has short hair. Her child's looks are the same as Sonata's. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters